Castle
by Domino's Effect
Summary: No one ever suspected the old castle with vines twisting around the walls sickly. The moss gripping to the stone bricks and it seemed as if no one had touched it for centuries. So no one decided to investigate the shack. When a curious girl on the run from her past stumbles upon it and wanders in for shelter. So when she comes in what greets her isn't suspected the slightest.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

 _A / N : This fandom is dead and I'm not! I'm writing this for enjoyment, all reviews and critiques are loved and wanted. This fandom and it's characters are too beautiful. Sorry if characters are OOC. I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS_

 **"** **They've got the kingdom locked up " - Halsey || Castle**

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Tori stumbled along her breathing ragged, dirt stuck to her hands and face. With her eyes rimmed with dark circles. She had run away, she never really enjoyed her school anyways. It didn't support what she wanted to do, drilling through endless classes wasn't for her. She always had dreams, which everyone seemed happy to shoot down in a heartbeat. She ran away for reasons like school, living, family, friends endless lists. It just seemed like the natural impulse. Everything was great until hunger tore at her gut and thirst begged her tongue dry. She only had a small pack with a change of clothes, a water bottle and some crackers, not enough to satisfy.

"If I keep this up I won't see myself by tomorrow." She muttered to herself, leaning her head down to let her wavy brown hair cascade down. Looking up before spotting a faint shape in the distance, squinting at it. A safe haven. Her brown eyes brightened as she let out a sigh of relief. Beginning to sprint towards it, ignoring the weeds tearing at her jeans.

Coming deep into the woods, with the forest shrouding her. With the shade disappearing and appearing as she ran under the pines. "Freedom." Seemed to reiterate in her head over and over. Tori's heart pounded matching her footsteps and breathing perfectly like a sickened melody. Whooping into the air before sliding next to the old, abandoned castle. Walking cautiously towards it.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Soon the runaway touched the walls, slimed with moss which her hand quickly pulled away. "Uck." Tori said a bit annoyed with the conditions of this place. Coming through a slit in the wall with shattered glass on the ground on the other side. Careful not to cut herself she climbed over. Walking around, hopefully some abandoned furniture or something was here. She didn't want to lay out her food on the ground. Even if she was a runaway she still had a sense of dirtiness.

Her shoes scuffed the ground, twirling a piece of hair while humming a simple tune. 'Pitter patter' was faintly heard causing the girl to freeze. Was she alone? Her eyes widened in fear, no it has to be her imagination. This place was disgusting and hasn't been touched in years. It's shrouded in a forest for goodness sakes. Shaking her head before she came across a simple door. Which she put her hand on. Nervously, pressing onto it to find it was locked... Locked?

"This can't be right... No one's here! Come on castle if your haunted you can tell me now!" She shouted to the sky, rubbing the back of her head. Sliding her back against the door in defeat. A hand on her forehead as she tried to think of how to open up the door without brute strength. 'Pitter patter' was heard again, causing Tori's head to snap to attention. That was definitely not her, she was sitting down and the only noise she was making was ragged breaths. The brunette clasped a hand onto her chest saying a silent prayer she wouldn't be killed. As ridiculous as it sounded, it could very well be likely.

Placing her hands on the ground next to her she stared at them, pale pink nail polish was chipping off from an old manicure. Clenching her hands into her fists. She watched the wall carefully, waiting for the footsteps to reveal themselves. Before a shadow was sliding against the wall, hands swaying and bouncing. Before it paused and the black silhouette's head turned at it obnoxiously slow speed.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Soon the footsteps sped up and Tori could only feel her adrenaline rush and eyes widening nervously. Standing up in preparation to rush away in a heartbeat. Standing up to prepare herself to fight. "Don't run! I'm almost there!" A cheery voice echoed through the halls before the footsteps manifested into thuds. Soon a girl had slipped into the corridor. The runaway's heart stopped and fell to her stomach. They had bright red velvety hair, a white dress on and tan skin. A bright smile on their face, matching their doe-like eyes. Before their smile fell into a disappointed frown.

Victoria whimpered as she could only stare at their eyes, their brown pools matching with mixes of emotions showing from the other girl. They stepped forward a few times, her hand swaying at their sides. The redhead tilted her head with a child-like glow from her face. "Who are you?" The shorter girl said carefully, a hand moving up to touch Tori. Instinctively the runaway swatted it away and grabbed it. Causing the other female's eyes to darken. "Haha! Ooh! You have really soft hands, one time my-"

"Shut up please! I need to know what's going on, who are you first of all?" The redhead shook her head before laughs echoed into the halls. Her head throwing back so their doe-like eyes stared at the cracking ceiling with mixing bricks scattered about. Their smile widening into a large grin.

"I can't tell you, but I could show you." The redhead's eyes just brightened as her head tilted forward to look back at the other female. Laughing out carefully before she just stared at them for a few heartbeats, which felt like hours to her. "I'm Caterina! Call me Cat! Everyone does, though J- someone calls me that when I'm mad." Her face melted into a pouting child like look.

Tori somehow found her pouting cute and just smiled as her hand shifted to instead be holding the petite girl's. Causing them to squeal nervously before the runaway nodded. Pulling her dirty hand away from them and brushing them off on her pants. Nervous about what was to come, it wasn't natural for someone to randomly be wandering around here. They looked so clean and perfect too and it worried her. Was she hallucinating? "Yea, Cat you can show me. Also, could you get me cleaned up?"

A devilish smile showed onto the petite girl's face. A glint on her teeth, a flash of red rimming her brown eyes. Before gigglingg innocently, as if it had never ever happened. "Of course silly! Just come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

2

A / N : Thank you so much for all the reviews! The boys will come in soon, don't think anyone cares about them though. Also a little hint, there will be lesbians :D

Tori's hands were sweaty, Cat had dragged her through endless corridors. Each one with a unique mark of paint on the edge of the wall in different symbols. Yet overtime she tried to ask about it, the smaller girl would just giggle loudly as an interruption. Before suddenly Cat stopped, causing Tori to stumble onto them. The redhead squeaked and jumped away, leaving the other to regain their balance on their own.

"Ooh! Sorry for not helping you. I don't like getting crushed." Her bottom lip puffing out into a pouty face, before smiling again. Tori rolled her eyes at how bipolar they could be. Before the smaller girl pushed open a solid iron door, surprising someone of their size could even open it. The room was dimly lit, straining Tori's eyes to see into what was here. "Welcome to my home! I dunno where Jadey is."

"Jadey?" The brunette asked, cocking an eyebrow up at them. Before she heard more footsteps, her head whipping to the side and seeing someone storming towards her. A black cloak surrounding their body, much unlike the outfit that Cat was wearing. Before they stopped and looked her over. Pursing their lips into an annoyed expression. From what Tori could tell, they had dark, raven-colored hair and pale skin.

She whipped around to face Cat, a growl rumbling in her throat. "I thought I told you to... Get rid of anyone who tried to come here and screw up our entire living." Tori took a few steps back, wanting to sprint away. Turning her head back slowly to see the door was already sealed and shut. Sighing as she turned back to them. "My names Jade, remember it. Why should we take you in and save you like my little friend here - " She gestured to Cat who gave a small wave, causing Tori to give a relaxed smile in their direction. "Has implied for me to do."

Victoria realized should probably speak her hands grew a slightest bit sweatier in nervousness that the other would kill her in a few seconds. "I'm Tori, Tori Vega. I ran away and found Cat here. Do you have any food? Cat said that she would clean me up." Jade just sighed and rolled her eyes, bumping shoulders with the runaway.

"Whatever Vega." The pale girl said, finding a liking in the last name, which she proceeded to address the other as. Before turning back to them and smiling devilishly. Causing the runaway to grow nervous under their glare, shrinking back slightly. Cat's hand rested on their shoulder blades, pushing them back up to look at Jade. Though because of their height struggling to do so. "Do you even know what we are, why we are in this fucking damn castle?"

"Language!" Came an outburst from Cat.

"Whatever, I'm not even going to turn this into a little soap opera mystery of you figuring out who we are. To put it plain in simple, we aren't human. We are bloodsuckers." Jade said, waving her hand around as she did so. Averting eye contact from the two of them. Causing Victoria to walk forward and jab a finger at their chest.

"So your vampires." Tori concluded smugly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. A proud expression cascading across her face, tilting her head to the side smugly. Suddenly she felt herself wanting to pass out, Jade was understandable but this tiny little bubbly thing was also a killer out for blood. It made her blood turn to ice.

"Gee, way to put it plain and simple. You know there are different types of us, way to try and put a stereotype on all of our species." Jade said in a mock-offended one, leaning back and putting a hand on her chest. Before the redhead bounced forward, smiling with her fangs showing.

"But! We are actually the original type of vampire. Jadey hates to admit that I'm older though." Jade scoffed at this remark, crossed her arms and muttered something under her breath. Causing the other to shoot a look of concern in their direction before looking back at Tori. "You can stay here though! Just please don't come out with water. Water hurts, its bad. One time my brother tried to splash me and I went in the sun to dry off and I almost died." Her face had an expression of seriousness so it was impossible to tell if she was joking.

"Your rooms down that hallway on the last door, put your stuff there and then we can talk more in the morning. Don't bother us though, and respect this little Kitten. She has some tricks up her sleeve." Jade pointed down the hallway, before turning around a hand protectively slung around Cat's shoulder. Shooting back a final glare at Tori.

The human was left with no choice but to give in and leave down the hallway to where she would reside, for who knows how long. Putting a hand on her neck in paranoia as she travelled down to her room.


End file.
